This study will test the hypothesis that recombinant Interleukin-2 will prove to be safe and will enhance immunological responses against HIV in children infected with HIV. The primary objectives of the study are to determine the safety and maximum tolerated dose (MTD) of rIL-2 in HIV- infected children and to determine the safety of rIL-2 when given to 15 HIV-infected children at the MTD.